Prisoner of the Moon
by CosmicGirl22
Summary: Durza finds the apprentice he's been searching for. She'd rather be a healer than a Shade. Her sister finds herself in jail with one of the most powerful Riders in history.DurzaOFCBromOFCMurtaghlaterchapsAUdoesnt follow moviebook events, timeline.
1. Chapter 1

Set in movie verse being as how I haven't actually read Eragon yet. (its on order at the moment and should be here in the next 3 days.) Its an OFC-Durza OFC/Brom with a bit of Murtagh thrown in. Enjoy.

The night was dark and still. Durza stood on the hill and stared at the girl below. She was just finishing her work in her families field. Sensing her power from even this far away, he inched closer. Grateful he had found her first, the perfect apprentice to train in the ways of being a shade. His keen eye focusing on her. Should he make his move now, swoop down upon her and scare her? He delighted in the thought of it. He enjoyed looking at her, how much more would he enjoy seeing her suffer.

Biting his lip, he stopped himself. _Tomorrow night the moon will be full_, he thought. _Much better for her to see how truly terrifying I can be._ A wicked grin played across his face before he became shadow once more.

---

Nessa put the last of the onions in her apron and stood up. A small shiver went through her as a near by crow called. Her hazel eyes scanned the horizon, had someone been there? _It's gotten dark without my noticing again_, she thought ruefully. _Never fails to feel you're being watched after dark_. She sighed and hurried back into her home.

"Potatoes and onions for supper." her sister called as Nessa put the onions on the table.

"When is the last time we had something other than potatoes and onions?" Nessa laughed and began peeling the plumpest onion of the bunch.

"This morning," she called back. "When we had eggs, potatoes and onions."

Nessa grinned. "It's good for your constitution, terrible for your breath." she quoted their father.

"You're telling me," Saline stuck her head down from the loft. Her expression softened, "I miss him, seems things just aren't right now that he's gone."

"I take care of you, don't I?" Nessa edged, then dropped her knife. She was almost sure she had seen something outside, out of the corner of her eye.

"Its not that." Saline continued not noticing. "He was special…" her voice trailed off.

"Yeah, special." Nessa agreed as she stared out into the dark night. If something had been there, it wasn't there now.

------

Darkness came and with it, Durza. Saline was closing up the chicken pen when he appeared behind her. His hand went up to her face, but didn't touch her skin. Her eyes rolled back in her head and she fell to the ground. The shade went to smoke behind her.

The hair on the back of Nessa's neck stood on end. It was the same feeling she had the night before. Something was here, and it was close. She listened hard for the noise of crickets and toads in the pond, she heard nothing but the wind rustling in the trees. She turned around slowly, as her heart racing in her chest. On her second turn, he stood a few paces away from her. She froze, barely able to breathe.

Durza couldn't help the smile on his face. He could practically taste her fear, it was delicate and delectable. His baser instincts wanted more, but he held himself back remembering what he was here for.

"What is your name?" he asked, as though he didn't already know. Walking closer to her, he studied her face.

Nessa swallowed hard. She honestly didn't know where the hell he had come from. As he approached, every instinct in her body told her to run away, but he legs seemed frozen to the spot.

He raised one arm slowly out and took her hand in his, relishing the fact it was trembling. "I am Durza." he said before he kissed it gently. "I have come for you."

Not wasting any more time, she turned on her heel and ran toward the house.

_Excellent, _Durza thought as he vanished from where he was standing _A game of cat and mouse_.

"Saline?!" called Nessa once she was inside, but the reply that answered wasn't the one she was expecting.

"The King has taken great interest in you." Durza was beside her again in a flash. His breath hot in her ear. She tried to run again but he held her firm. "You remember don't you.? The great bear attacking your sister and how you killed it with a _word_." A gasp left her throat, she had tried forgetting it. Calling it a blessing instead of face what it truly could have been.

"I don't know what you're talking about." she said between breathes.

"Do not lie to me. The blast was felt as far away as the castle. I sent my spies out looking for this _great _sorcerer. They returned to me with word of a small farm girl. _You._" His hand caressed her hair. "Interesting, is it not? How your mind instinctively went to that which is final…_Death._"

"What do you want?"

"I told you. I want you." A sneer graced his hollow features. "To train you as my apprentice, to teach you to be a shade. Fighting along side me, for the glory of the King and the Empire."

"I will never." she found the courage to look him in his steely eyes, to which she saw no reflection.

"You will." his tone was soft yet it held malice. A man ,with what appeared to be bugs and other foul creatures circling in and out of him, entered carrying her still fainted sister. "Or I will kill her."


	2. Chapter 2

AN: thanks for my reveiws !! (all two of you) IM mostly through the first book now, but if you spot any mistakes please let me know. Thanks ! Cosmic

-

Durza summoned two steeds from thin air, both seemed to have an ethereal mist around them as they appeared. They stood tall, their flesh rotting and their mouths foamed white. When they whinnied it seemed to come from somewhere between worlds.

Nessa glanced over at her sister. She was still unconscious, and was being draped over the second steed and tied securely into place.

Durza mounted the one closest to them and then reached his hand out for her. Nessa stalled. She had only been on a horse a few times in her life as her family was too poor to afford one of their own. But these were hardly horses, they were something else, something unnatural.

"Don't make me wait, girl." he warned. She grimaced and took his hand, and in a second she was seated behind him. He spurred the mount, which then took off at an ungodly speed. The trees sped by at an alarming rate and Nessa found herself clinging to Durza tightly to stay on.

--

They rode for hours and she was sure they had traveled a great distance. Even though it was dark, she could tell that she was further from her home than she could ever remember being.

Seconds later, Durza stopped abruptly. "Ah," he said airily. "A test for you." He dismounted and helped Nessa down as well. She was confused until she saw a deer laying half dead in the road a few paces ahead.

The deer looked as though he had been attacked from a vicious animal. His throat was ripped and he labored for breath. Nessa turned her eyes steady on Durza, who seemed to be enjoying the spectacle.

"If it had been attacked by an animal it would've been eaten, not left to suffer." She tried her best to keep her tone calm.

"It is in pain." Durza ignored her accusation. "Use your power to put it out of its misery. I'm sure you remember the word for _Death_."

She turned back to the animal. Yes, she remembered, but how could she be the executioner of something innocent. The deer's eyes grew wide as she approached, as though it wasn't scared enough all ready, it began trying to inch away from her.

"Its alright." she tried comforting it, hoping the sound and tone of her voice would calm him. As if sensing it, the deer stopped struggling. She knelt down beside it and put her hand to its throat.

"No!" Durza yelled behind her when he saw what she was about to do. "It's injuries are far too great for you to…."

"_Waise heill…"_ she said, not knowing where the words were coming from. A bright light shown from her palm and bathed the animal. The deer leapt up at once and scampered away as fast as it could.

Nessa stood and Durza spun her around. "Explain!" he barked at her. She looked at her feet for his gaze was too intense to stare into. "That deer was near death."

"I'm sorry." she mouthed, not fully understanding why he was so angry.

"You're sorry? You should be dead. Yet you live, you stand? Magic has laws, rules that must be followed."

"Then magic is flawed." she said crossing her arms. "It's acceptable to kill with no repercussion, but healing from the point of death should be too much to accomplish?"

Durza's mind thought quickly. What use was a healer to him? The king would surely be pleased with someone who could heal fallen soldiers without stopping. It would be a great asset during battle, but Durza's intensions for the girl were far darker. He reached back and backhanded the girl sharply across the face. Havening not expected it, she fell to the ground.

"Your first lesson. When I tell you to kill something, that's exactly what I expect you to do. Now, come along." he remounted his wraithlike horse and Nessa followed, reluctantly. Her face still stinging as she climbed back on, a reminder that he was far stronger than she.

---

When the day broke, they didn't stop. Durza kept the mounts on their breakneck speed. Nessa's eyes grew heavy, and she began to teeter forward onto Durza's back. The realization that she hadn't slept all night didn't sink in until the sun had risen. She lazily glanced again at her sister, Saline's face was flushed as though she had fever.

"I need a drink of water." she lied into Durza's ear. He ignored her and kept riding. Soon, she fell asleep laying against him.

--

It was midday, when they finally did come to a stop. The area seemed to be an Urgal encampment. Nessa had to admit she was uneasy around the hulking brutes. She heard stories as a child about the Urgals. Why they seemed to obey Durza was a mystery to her. Especially now as the heat of the sun seemed to make Durza uncomfortable and distracted.

"We shall rest here till nightfall." Nessa over heard him say to one of the many Urgals. "We should reach our destination before this time tomorrow. See to the girl."

They laid Saline on the ground in a small grassy area. Nessa went and sat beside her. Durza seemed preoccupied as he ordered the Urgals to fetch them food and water.

Nessa's eyes scanned her sister. A thought began to creep into her mind. She had been able to heal the deer in the woods. An act that should've been too advanced for her. Perhaps she could wake her sister out of whatever this trance she was in. It was worth a try. Her arm reached to Saline's forehead. "_Waise Heill_." For a moment she thought it was working, her hand let out a glow and it bathed her sisters face in a bright light, but then the light turned dark red, then sank into jet black. Nessa panicked and tried to take it back. Tried reeling it back into herself, but it was far too late. Her hand seared as the black light faded. She yanked it away from her sisters face and cradled it in her chest. She bit her lip to keep from crying in agony.

Durza stood above her, laughing.

"You are not powerful enough to break one of my curses, child." he chided, then bent down and took her hand from her. He eyed it carefully, as though proud of his handiwork. "This will be your second lesson." He spoke to it and rubbed it gently. The wound began fading. "Try it again and you'll carry the scar for life."

please review.


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks again to the reviewers! "you guys rocckkkk!" So...yeah new chapter. I, of course, apologize for any typosI may have missed... but it is 2 am.

----

Nessa stood in the hall way out side her sister's new cell. Saline laid in the straw covered floor as Durza removed his hex from her. Nessa hated to see her sister left in such a terrible hole yet, she tried her best not to protest, at least in here her sister would be safe. Far more safer that her, at any rate.

Durza exited the room. "Now Nessa, do as I say or she shall find herself in a far worse state than the one she just left." he threatened.

"Shall I give this to her as well?" a jailer asked, holding up a small bottle and pointed toward Saline.

"She's mundane, not worth wasting it on one such as her." Durza said then thought a moment. "Perhaps just one drop a meal to be safe." he added lowly.

The lock clanked as the door shut. Nessa silently followed Durza up the small staircase and out of the prisoners quarters.

---

Saline's eyes fluttered open. Her first realization was the terrible smell of dank straw and dirt next to her face. She tried raising her head but it proved more of a strain than she had expected. She surveyed her surroundings closely. Metal bars separated the room that she occupied in half. Light barely seemed to peer in through a small window that lead out into what looked like an alleyway. _It's certainly not the chicken coop…and it's certainly not our farm. _She thought ruefully. She meagerly got up on all fours and shuffled toward the heavy wooden door.

"I wouldn't bother." came a voice as her hand reached the handle. Saline spun and noticed a man sitting in the cell next to her. His hair was salt and pepper, and his lips looked parched. He weakly motioned to the door. "It's locked. I heard it lock when they left."

"They?" she managed.

"The Shade and the girl." he commented, then turned his gaze away from her, allowing her privacy to make her way back to the wall and sink down beside it.

"What would a Shade want with me?" she wondered aloud.

"I got the impression he wanted nothing from you." He stopped talking to allow himself a cough. "Seemed far more interested in the other girl. He called her Nessa."

"My sister?" she asked, it all seemed so surreal. One moment she was locking up the chickens in the hen house, and the next, she was locked up herself.

"If she once was that, she wont be for long." the man said gravely.

"Who are you?" her eyes narrowed.

"Brom." he said finally after a few minutes thought, as though it took him great effort to remember it. "Yes, yes, I'm sure that's it."

"Brom then," Saline didn't mean to sound cross but the events had wore heavily on her heart. "I am Saline, and I would appreciate it if you didn't make assumptions about my sister."

He thought heavily for a moment. "I do apologize." he said after a pause. "I mean only to say that the Shade has little use to keep you unless he wants something from her, and from what I gather of their conversation he means to train her. And there is little a Shade can teach, other than the dark ways."

"Then she shall resist him." Saline looked indignant.

"She didn't seem to be resisting him when he locked you in here." Brom allowed his words to hang in the air. Saline didn't feel like arguing with him, but it did make her wonder.

A small hatch in the door opened and a small tray was shoved through, seconds later the same thing happened under Brom's door.

She made her way over to the tray. Stale bread and a small hunk of cheese was on it, as well as a glass of water. She was happy it wasn't potatoes and onions.

---

"…My Liege, she is but a simple farm girl. I can break her spirit easily."

"She is a farm girl now," Galbatorix reprimanded the Shade. "You know, as well as I, the potential she carries." His voice was honey covered as he continued. "Feed and dress her well. Tell her that she is the King's most honored guest. I want her to serve me, and only me."

"My King." Durza gave a curt nod, and began to back away.

"One more thing," he added before Durza was out of sight. "Bring her before me before you start her training."

"Yes, My Lord."

----

Nessa sat alone at an elaborately decorated table. She had been bathed and then given a fancy velvet dress to wear. The fabric was rich to the touch and she marveled at the deep maroon color. It hung low and was fastened with a golden cord at the waist. The sleeves were long as well and fanned at the ends like an iris blossom. Not in her wildest dreams had she ever imagined wearing a dress such as this. It would've cost the town's blacksmith a months wages just to buy the fabric. The slave girl had put her hair in an elaborate knot, and looked horrified when Nessa had tried to thank her.

The scent of the roasted pig and the boiled apples danced in the air and she realized just how long it had been since she'd had a proper meal. Her mouth watered at the sight, yet the thought of Saline in her cell weighed heavily on her heart. She was positive her sister's dinner would not be this extravagant.

The heavy doors opened and Durza entered. He looked regal in a vest that perfectly matched Nessa's dress. His maroon hair hung down around his shoulders, the colors off-setting his eyes perfectly.

He sat across from her, his back perfectly straight in the chair. She once again found it hard to look directly at him, but this time for a different reason. In the candle light, he looked different than he had in the moonlight.

"I see you waited." he commented after a moment. Nessa nodded silently. "You must be starved. Please, do eat." he motioned to the food and she didn't wait for a second invitation. She greedily ate a couple of bites but then, as her stomach filled, the thought of her sister returned. "Perhaps you could send some of this to my sister?"

"I believe she has already ate."

Nessa quickly ate a few more smaller bites, then pushed her plate away.

"Is it not to your liking?" he asked. Nessa noticed he hadn't ate anything himself.

"It's very good, thank you." she answered. She did feel a twinge of guilt at the trouble they had taken to make such a meal, only to eat that much of it. "Won't the King be joining us?" she asked timidly.

"The King prefers to eat alone." Durza smirked into his goblet.

"Then, this meal is solely for us?"

"This meal is solely for you." he said after he had finished his drink. "The King is quite pleased that you are here, and after I told him of your particular _talents_, he was even more so. He instructed me that you were to be treated as an honored guest during your stay here."

"And does he usually lock his _honored guest's _relatives in the dungeons?"

Durza didn't bother responding to her snide remark. "His Majesty also wishes to meet with you."

"When?"

"Soon." Durza stood and circled his chair, his hands folded neatly behind his back.

"And you think I should be impressed by this?" Nessa's eyes narrowed.

"Don't pretend to know what I _think_." He hissed, suddenly furious. He was beside her in a flash, bent down over her, "Shall I scry your thoughts?" Barely before the words were uttered, a scorching flame erupted in Nessa's brain. Her hands grabbed at her head as she tried to shelter it from the onslaught. It was no good, he was far too strong. He laughed in her ear as well as her subconscious.

_You are feeble. Remember that you can withhold nothing from me. I know you inside and out. You are mine. I will teach you to resist the probing of others, but your mind must always be free for me to enter. Do you understand?_

"Yes….Yes, I understand. Please." she begged and the pain immediately subsided.

"Good." He rang a near by bell and a servant entered. "Have this sent to the female prisoner in the lower west dungeon. Tell her it's compliments of her sister." he ordered and handed Nessa's half finished plate to the servant. "You see, when you cooperate with me, I can be most generous."

---

Next chapter I believe will have Murtagh. Please reveiw. :0)


	4. Chapter 4

Once Durza had left the room, Nessa started pacing. Before leaving, he told her that she was to meet with the King first thing in the morning, then her training was to begin immediately afterwards.

Her thoughts dwelled on her sister. She went to the door and tried the handle, it was locked.

_I'm a prisoner too_. She sighed, and walked back over to the table. Since her sister was receiving a bit of the food as well she didn't feel as bad eating it. She glanced over the different dishes before pulling the dessert close to her. It was cooked sweetened rice with raisins in it. She grabbed the serving spoon and stuffed a bite in her mouth.

She felt utterly defeated, but what recourse did she truly have? Durza could enter her mind at the drop of a coin, and she had no allies. She made up her mind to throw herself on the mercy of the crown. For whatever reason Durza served him, so the King must be more powerful than the Shade. Perhaps, he would help her out of this predicament, if she promised to serve him unconditionally. It wasn't what she wanted but it was all she could think of to get her sister out of that cell.

---

"Compliments of your sister." the jailer slid the half eaten plate of pork into Saline's cell.

"She's giving me her scraps?" Saline asked but the jailer didn't reply, only shuffled away. Saline hated to admit it but she could feel her face reddening. "I'm down here laying on straw and she's eating on silver platters." She had half a mind to throw the food at the wall, but Brom was eyeing the plate hungrily.

"Give that to me." it wasn't a request..

Saline scoffed. "Why should I?"

"If that came from your sister, there's a good chance it's not been tainted."

"_Tainted_?" It was a word she could've gone a long time without hearing, especially in relationship to her food.

"Please, I can get us both out of here, if you give me that."

Saline didn't believe a word he was saying, but she didn't want the food anyway, and she supposed giving it to him was better than letting it rot.

"Have at it." she said and gave Brom the remnants on the plate. He ate it quickly and thanked her twice. "How is this going to free us?" she asked once he had finished.

"When my strength returns, you will see."

--

Heavy wooden doors, that reached to the ceiling, loomed in front of Nessa. She knew that on the other side of those doors the most powerful man in the kingdom sat waiting for her to enter. Her head reeled at the thought.

She had been bathed and dressed again, this time in a scarlet gown adorned with dark threaded embroidery work.

The doors opened before her and Durza. He motioned for her to follow him. She pinched her cheeks before she went inside, hoping that Galbatorix would find her pleasing enough to grant her request for her sister's freedom. If Durza noticed, he didn't seem to show it.

"Ah." the King said and rose from his black throne as they entered. "You may approach."

"Your majesty." She bowed as low as she could once she reached the foot of his throne, hoping the gesture would please the King.

"Rise." he commanded her. Which she did, at once. The King seemed to be staring at her. She couldn't be sure, however, as she kept her gaze averted to the ground as a sign of respect.

"Durza." Galbatorix's eyes never left Nessa.

"My King?" Durza answered promptly, yet his voice held a certain irritability. He wasn't sure why but the King's unmitigated gaze, toward Nessa, made him ill at ease.

"Leave us." the King said, his tone leaving no room for argument.

"Yes, my Lord." he half bowed and then reluctantly turned and left. As the doors closed behind him they echoed through the hall. The entire expanse of the room was red, and being as how her dress was the same color, Nessa feared she would be swallowed up by it.

The room sat quite for several moments after Durza's exit. She stood arguing with herself whether or not she should speak, the tension was uncomfortable, yet she was sure the King was enjoying watching her squirm.

"My Lord," she said using the same title that Durza had. "Please forgive my insolence for speaking before being spoken to, but there is something I must say, and something I must ask of you."

"Nonsense. You are my honored guest. Say what you will and ask what you might, however…" Galbatorix's hand rose to her neck and lifted her head to where her eyes met his. "…look at me as you do so." She swallowed, it was harder to do than it sounded.

"I am not a honored guest, but a simple farm girl. I know very little of this world or its workings, but I do know that you are my King, and therefore free to do as you wish with me. I place myself humbly at your feet." At this, she bowed again.

"You said you also had something to ask of me?" She couldn't glean anything from his tone.

"Please, My Most-Honored Lord, my sister is currently in your dungeon. She has done nothing against you or the Empire. I ask that you grant her freedom. I throw myself at your mercy. I will serve you unconditionally."

"I didn't expect you to surrender to my control this easily." he lifted her from the floor and she stood in front of him.

"Does that mean you will grant my request?" she asked, her voice hopeful.

He placed his hand on her head, as though a gesture of kindness, however as he touched her, his hand seemed to drift below her skull and directly into her mind. She knew he had entered her mind, just as Durza had done the night before.

_Show me what makes you extraordinary. _

She knelt in the road beside the deer. The King stood above her. Her hand was at it's throat. _Waise Heill. _

_I see. _His voice resounded in her, then she was back in his throne room and his hands were at his side.

"I will make no promises at this time." he said as he walked away from her. "However, I will review the matter thoroughly. You may go."

---

Brom looked as though he were a different man. The confusion in his eyes had dissipated, and his strength had somewhat returned. He stood in front of Saline, as they made their way up the stair case from the western dungeon. Brom had unlocked the cell and overpowered the guard before Saline could fully comprehend what he intended to do.

"You mean for us to escape?" she asked.

"I mean to escape." he answered. "You may do as you wish, though you would be a fool to stay here."

"I can't leave until I find my sister. She is here somewhere and I intend to find her."

"The sister who left you to rot?" Brom's eye brow raised. "If she has become a Shade she is no longer…."

"I must know." Her eyes bore into him. He knew it was folly, but how could he make her understand.

"I can't help you do this." he said finally.

"I don't need your help." she lied. "I can find her on my own." Saline dashed off in a different direction. Brom made to follow, to try and stop her, but was cut off by a small troupe of soldiers that had just rounded the corner. He was forced to wait in the shadows until they were out of sight.

---

Nessa walked out of the throne room expecting Durza to be waiting there for her. He wasn't, however, she was not alone. A man stood against the wall. He looked at her for a moment before speaking.

"You are to follow me." His voice was deeper than she imagined it would be.

"Where?" she asked.

"You _are_ Durza's pet, aren't you?" He asked, as he pushed back from the wall. "I'm supposed to bring you to him."

"My name is Nessa." She didn't appreciate being referred to as someone's pet. "And you are?"

"Murtagh is my name, not that it matters. Now, will you follow me?" he motioned for her to go through the corridor in front of him. She didn't argue, as she knew it would've been useless.

---

Saline bounded down corridor after corridor, trying to make some sense of this accursed place. Spilling into an empty room, she ducked down to avoid detection by yet another band of guards. After they had passed, she began to look around. She knew she was in the living quarters of the castle as it was far less crowded. She hoped she would find her sister rooms among these. This room, however, was large and empty except for two pedestals on the far end.

She walked toward them as though drawn. It was as if she had been here before, though she knew it was a silly idea. On the top of each pedestal sat a small wooden chest. She noticed they weren't locked as her hand caressed the one on the right. She lifted the lid and inside was the most stunning emerald green jewel she had ever laid eyes on. Her hand grazed the smooth green surface, it was surprisingly warm to the touch. She nearly yelped as it began to rock underneath her fingertips.

"There you are." It was Brom entering the room. In a flash, she grabbed the jewel and pocketed it, where Brom couldn't see. She shut the lid back, before he noticed what she had done. Saline wasn't one to steal, but, on a deeper level, she knew that this stone belonged to her.

On a ledge, far above them, stood Galbatorix. A closed smile crossed his face as he watched them escape.

The new era had begun.

please review.


End file.
